You Don't Wanna Ruin The Chance To A New One
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, the school's most popular girl and head cheerleader. She's dating the quarterback of the football team, Natsu Dragneel. Meet Loke Lionheart, the school's bad boy, but there's more to him than meets the eye. The two have been friend's since the first grade, but stopped hanging out in the seventh grade because they both changed. Full Summary Inside! Lolu!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys! This is one of my first Fairy Tail fanfictions. This was just an idea that had popped into my head while I was going through some of my recent stories that I've written since I brought this account back and one of them was a High School AU for a couple that I like, and this idea just happened to pop into my head. So here is what it turned into. I really happen to like how this turned out to be and it was one of the longest things I've written in a while, but I'm prone to write really long one-shots. **

**I really hope that you guys like this fic as much as I do. I apologize for any character that is OOC or any mistakes that you may see here and there. I do my best when I proofread my stuff to fix all the mistakes, but you can't catch all of the ones that you make. So there might be some minor ones here and there, but other than that, I do hope you guys like!**

**Also the title for this fic is taken from the song 'I Don't Wanna Be In Love' by Good Charlotte, which is one of my favorite songs and what I was listening to when the idea came to my mind. **

* * *

_You Don't Wanna Ruin The Chance To A New One_

_Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, the school's most popular girl and head cheerleader. She's dating the quarterback of the football team, Natsu Dragneel. Meet Loke Lionheart, the school's bad boy, but there's more to him than meets the eye. The two have been friend's since the first grade, but stopped hanging out in the seventh grade because they both changed. So when Lucy learns that her boyfriend is cheating on her and breaks up with him, who's there to cheer her up? No one other than her former best friend, Loke._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia thought that she had it all. She was the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader, and an amazing boyfriend. Did she mention her amazing boyfriend? Natsu Dragneel, quarterback of the football and the most popular boy in school. They were the couple that everyone wished they could be. Well, that was until Lucy received the worst news a girl could get.

It was a day like any other, Lucy woke up to the sound of her father knocking on her door. "Time to rise and shine, dear!" Her father called from the other side of the door, pulling the girl from her sleep.

A groan escaped from her lips, as she sat up in bed. "Okay, dad!" She called before getting out of bed. She stretched her arms over her head as she walked over to her closet. "What to wear, what to wear." She repeated, as she searched through the several items of clothing that she owned.

It took her twenty minutes before she finally settled on something nice to wear. She decided on a blue low cut tank top, a matching blue skirt, and a brown belt. To complete it she picked up her black, leather high heeled boots that came up to her knees. After getting dressed, she walked to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, finally ready to face the day before her.

Once she was ready, she left her room and made her way downstairs. A smile was placed on her lips as she spotted her father. "Morning, daddy!" She greeted, placing a kiss on his cheek before making her way toward the door.

"Have a good day at school sweetheart!" Mr. Heartfilia called after his daughter, watching her as she walked out of the house.

* * *

Walking through the hallways of Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy flipped her hair over his shoulder, trying to keep it out of her face. She was on her way to meet her boyfriend, who had asked her to meet him by the gym before their second class of the day started. She was still wearing the same smile she had when she left her house that morning. So far the day was going well, or that was before she saw the last thing she ever expected.

She had just arrived at the gym when she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl. Not just any girl, her best friend, Lisanna Strauss. What did she ever do to deserve her boyfriend to be cheating on her with her best friend? What kind of a guy does that? Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes at the sight before her.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu called, just as she felt herself about to break down. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Her hands formed into fists at her sides, fighting back the urge to allow the tears to fall as she looked at the quarterback. "Really? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like my boyfriend and best friend were kissing!" She angrily replied, wanting so badly to leave before something worse happened.

"Lucy, you know that I would never try and hurt you." He told her, his voice soft as he walked closer to her.

She slapped his hands away when he reached out for her. "Don't." She said, shaking her head at him. "You've already hurt me enough. We're done."

"What? You're breaking up with me?!" He questioned, a shocked expression on his face. It was like he couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve something like this. "Come on, Lucy, think about this!"

She turned her head away from him, barely able to keep the tears from falling now. He was making this so much harder than it needed to be. "Don't act like you don't deserve it. We're over and that's final." She answered, before turning away and walked back down the hallway.

She needed so badly to get away from him and from Lisanna.

* * *

How could they do something like this to her? It just didn't seem real. She and Natsu had been so happy. They had been together for almost four years now and he just decided that she wasn't enough? Then he had the nerve to tell her he never meant to hurt her and act like he didn't deserve to be broken up with. What was wrong with him?

She needed to do something, anything to keep her mind off of this. If she didn't find something quick to distract herself, she was going to burst into tears. She could feel the tears once again threatening to escape.

"What's got you so depressed?" A voice asked from behind the blonde.

Hearing the voice, Lucy whirled around to find out who it was. The owner of the voice was none other than Loke Lionheart, the school's bad boy and Lucy's once best friend. He was wearing his normal attire, which was a pair of nice black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black blaze with his orange hair spiked up in every direction.

"Since when do you care?" She questioned.

The question came out harsher than she wanted it to, but she was in too bad of a mood to care at the moment. The thing was is that she didn't know why Loke even gave a crap, because they hadn't talked since seventh grade when the two of them changed so much.

It was more along the lines of Lucy starting to change first. When they had gotten half way through their seventh grade year, the blonde had joined the cheerleading squad and started to hang out with people like Lisanna and Natsu, which led to her spending less time with Loke.

When this happened, Loke had changed far more than Lucy had. He had gone from being the sweet, caring boy that she once knew to the charming, flirtly, bad boy that he was today. When they were younger, he was not one to use people, but now that was what he was known to do.

The boy shook his head at the question. "You know, nevermind." Loke said, pushing his glasses up to keep them from falling. "I never should have come over here."

A sigh escaped her lips as she reached out to grab his arm before he could leave. "Loke, I didn't mean it like that." She told him, before letting go of his arm. "I'm just not in a great mood right now."

"I can tell." He replied, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall beside them. "What happened and who's ass do I need to kick?"

She laughed at this. That was a such classic thing for him to say, something that she hadn't heard come out of his mouth for five years. "I found Natsu cheating on me." She answered, feeling the tears coming back again. "I don't know why he did it, we were happy."

"He's an idiot, that's why." Loke replied, his hatred of Natsu becoming obvious. "Why don't we get you out of here and go do something fun?"

She rose a brow at him, whipping her tears away. "We still have a few classes left." She told him, which caused him to smirk and she suddenly knew what he was planning. "Do you know how stupid that is? We'll get in a lot of trouble for that."

The orange haired teenager rose his shoulders in a shrug, still smirking. "What's your point? I do it all the time, Lucy, it's not that bad." He informed her, before grabbing her arm and leading her down the hallway before she could object. "Besides, you need to get out and do something."

Honestly, she knew that he was right. She did need to get out and do something to keep this from dragging her down. Besides, she thought that it would be fun to spend time with a guy that she hadn't been able to spend any time with in the past five years. Because of one bad thing, the best thing happened to her.

"Okay, you win." She said, giving in and smiling. "What do you have planned?"

"I was thinking we could grab some lunch at that diner downtown we use to go all the time and the catch a movie?" He suggested, glancing over at her to see what she thought about the idea.

A smile formed on her lips as she nodded. "I love that idea." She answered.

"Great." He replied, smiling back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Lucy and Loke sitting at a booth in the diner. They were both chatting about things that have happened in their lives over the course of their five year separation. It had gone from that to talking about what Natsu had done to Lucy that upset her so bad.

Sure Loke already knew the fact that the pink haired idiot had cheated on his former best friend, but he didn't know who it was with. To him it was hard to understand why anyone would want to cheat on Lucy. She was a beautiful, funny, smart, and nice girl. What wasn't there to love about her?

"You never told me who you found him cheating on you with." Loke said, as he ate one of the fries from his meal.

Lucy looked up from where she was playing with the remaining food on her plate, before replying "Lisanna."

His brow shot up at the this. Lisanna? Wasn't that-"Lucy, isn't that your best friend?" He asked.

She nodded, sighing. "Yes, which is another reason that it's hard for me to except. I get that she and Natsu were good friends, I was okay with that, but I never expected this to happen." She answered. "I thought we were happy."

"Are you finished?" He asked her, deciding that going on with this conversation was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to cheer her up, not make her more upset about this than she needed to be.

"Yeah." She answered, raising a brow when he asked.

"Good. Come on, let's go to that movie and get your mind off of this." He told her, standing up and offering her his hand.

She smiled before taking it and the town of them walked out of the diner. They headed off in the direction of the movie theater to find a movie that they would both enjoy and would get everything that had happened off of Lucy's mind.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy and Loke were walking down the street. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close as they talked and laughed about anything that came to their minds. For Lucy it had gone from being a shitty day to one of the best things to ever happen to her. She finally had her once best friend back in her life.

"We should do this again sometime." She said.

Loke nodded. "I'd like that." He said.

As they were walking and talking, two people walking in their direction caught Lucy's attention. It was the last two people that she ever wanted to see. "Loke." She said, looking up at him. "Can we turn around?"

"Why?" He asked, looking down at her before glancing to where she was once looking. He then understood. "Yeah." Nodding, he turned them around and they started heading in the opposite direction.

"Thanks." She smiled as they turned and walked.

Before they could get to far from the couple walking not to far behind them, a voice called out "Lucy, hey!" to the blonde, which caused the two teens to stop in their tracks. They glanced at one another for a short moment, before they turned around to face the owners of the voice. It belonged to Natsu and Lisanna, the last two people Lucy wanted to see.

"What do you guys want?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes narrowed at the two.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy, I want to apologize for what happened, I never meant for you to find out that way. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how." He tried to explain, which only seemed to make Lucy even madder.

"Are you sure you didn't want me to find out that way? Or did you mean, you didn't want me to find out at all?" She asked, doing her best to raise her voice at the idiot standing in front of her. God, she couldn't believe he was trying to apologize to him when she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"That's not what I meant." He told her.

Loke's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he looked at the two who broken his former best friend's heart. "Why don't you make this easier for everyone, Dragneel, and just leave her alone." He commented, nearing himself a look from Natsu.

When he heard Loke start to speak, Natus looked at him and wondered what he was even doing here. "Why are you even here, Lionheart?" He questioned. "You're not needed."

"Because I want him here and he is needed." Lucy answered, before lopping her arm through Loke's and turning away from them. "We're leaving now."

"Lucy please." Lisanna said, as she tried to reason with her best friend. "We never wanted to hurt you. This just happened."

Shaking her head, the blonde refused to look at the other two. "Maybe it's for the best then. You two can go be happy together and I can move on with my life." She told them, before she started walking away with Loke.

Her friend's eyes narrowed over his shoulder at the two, before he turned his head back her. "If he bothers you again, Lucy, tell me and I'll make sure he learns to leave you alone." He told her, giving her a smile.

She smiled back and nodded. "I'll tell you, but you don't have to waste your time on him, Loke, he isn't worth it. We can just ignore him and show them that it doesn't bother us." She said. "I want them to know that what their doing doesn't bother me and that I have moved on with my life."

"I understand that, Lucy, I really do, but they have to know that what they did to you wasn't right. They had no right to go behind your back and do something like that. Dragneel was your boyfriend and Lisanna was your best friend for fucks sakes, they shouldn't do something like that." He explained to her, placing his arm around her shoulders once again.

Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. "I know, but I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to move on with my life and spend time with my former best friend." She told him, giving him a small smile.

He nodded his head in understanding. "I can make sure that happens." He replied. "You know, I've missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed this too." She replied, smiling up at him as they walked down the sidewalk. "Do you think you could walk me home?"

He nodded. "If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then your wish is my command, princess."

* * *

The walk from downtown to Lucy's house wasn't that long, but it was long enough for them to do some catching up. It even gave them some time to plan on their next outing together. Loke even offered to pick Lucy up the next morning for school and allow her to meet his friends, which he was sure that she would get along with.

"You know, I would love that." She smiled.

"Great." He said, smiling back as they stopped at her front door. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

She nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek before opening the front door. "Thanks for today, Loke. I had a lot of fun." She thanked him.

"Me too." He replied. "I'll see you in the morning, Lucy."

Once they said their goodbyes, they went their separate ways. Lucy went inside of her house and greeted her father, while Loke made his way to his home. They had both gone to bed that night knowing that they finally had each other in their lives again. It made everything so much better for them.

* * *

The next morning, Loke had arrived at Lucy's house the next morning to pick her up. He was dressed in his usual attire. When he knocked on her door, she answered it looking as beautiful as she always did.

A smile graced her lips as she saw him. "Morning, Loke." She greeted, closing the door behind her as she locked arms with him.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." He laughed, as they began to make their journey to school.

They chatted as they made their way to school, which meant that Lucy was more than likely going to have to face Natsu and Lisanna at some point during the day. She was dreading that the most, but knew that she wouldn't be alone. Loke would be right by her side during it all, or that's what she hoped.

As they arrived at Fairy Tail Academy, Loke led his friend to where he normally met up with his friends every morning. Standing in a corner in the front lobby of the building was a blue haired girl, wearing a knee length black dress, and a dark blue haired male, wearing a black shirt and jeans with a white jacket.

"Morning guys." Loke greeted, as he and Lucy walked over to the two.

The girl smiled as she turned to look at them. "Good morning Loke!" She greeted back in a cheery voice. "You're Lucy right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes I am."

"Well, I'm Juvia Lockser and this is my boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster." Juvia introduced herself and the dark blue haired male, who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you both." She smiled back.

"You're also Loke's girlfriend right?" She questioned.

This caused Loke and Lucy to look at one another for a moment, neither fully expecting that question to be asked. Why would they be dating? They had just finally started to hang out with one another after five years, it was to early for them to date. Of course they both thought the other was attractive, but that didn't mean anything. Right?

"Where did you get that idea?" Lucy asked.

"We're just friends, Juvia." Loke added.

Juvia's brow rose. "Sure. And Erza and Jellal don't have feelings for each other." She stated, before gabbing a hold of Gray's arm. "Well, we better get to class. See you guys later!" She then hurried down the hallway with her boyfriend.

Loke shook his head as he and Lucy started their journey to class. "Ignore her, she's just crazy." He told her, tossing his arm over her shoulders with a laugh.

She laughed along with him, before they arrived outside of her class. "Thanks for picking me up this morning, Loke." She thanked him with a smile.

"Of course." He smiled back.

She pecked him on the cheek, before turning to go into the class room, waving at him. H waved back, watching her as she walked inside before making his way to his own class.

* * *

The rest of the school day had gone by as normal. Lucy hardly saw any of Natsu or Lisanna, which was good thing to her, and she got to spend all of her free time with Loke and his friends. It dawned on her that leaving her old friend the way she did was the biggest mistake that she had ever done. It had started as crappy, but the past two days that turned from that to the best days of her life.

She finally had her old best friend back and some new ones to add to the mix. Juvia was probably the sweetest girl she had ever met, while Gray was more of the silent type and didn't saw much, but he was pretty funny when he did talk. She had found better friends than the ones that she use to have.

Currently, Lucy was making her way to the front doors of the school, seeing as school was over for the week. She was more than happy to leave the building for the weekend. It would give her time to get over the recent events. Since her mind was flooding this things like that, she hadn't noticed when she walked into someone.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized, pulling herself away from her thoughts. When she looked up to see who the person was, a smile crossed her lips. "Oh, Loke."

A laugh was the reply she got as Loke smiled back at her. "Hey Lucy." He greeted, shaking his head. "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh? Why?" She questioned. "Not that I have any problem with it."

"I was just gonna see if you wanted to grab dinner with me today?" He asked. "Like a date. But it doesn't have to be a date."

Lucy was surprised by his question. They had only started hanging out again and he wanted to go on a date with her? She wasn't completely against the idea, it just shocked her. "No, I think that sounds like fun." She answered. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" He asked, a trace of a smile forming on his lips.

"Really." She replied, giving him a smile as she lopped arms with him. "Now, be a gentleman and walk me home."

He laughed, saluting. "As you wish, milady."

They both started laughing, as they began to make their way to Lucy's house. One bad event in her life had turned out to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to her, seeing as she was finally back with a guy that cared for her more than Natsu ever had or ever would. And she cared about him just as equally. That break up had been the best thing to have ever happened to her and she wouldn't wish it any other way.

* * *

**Author Note: Here is the end of this one-shot, it was longer than I really thought it was going to be, but I have no problem with long ones and I hope you guys don't either. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I may consider doing a sequel and making it a mutli-chapter thing, because I have an idea for one. Other than that, thanks for reading guys and I'll see you in my other story 'Cross Between Worlds' which is also Lolu! **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This one is 2,000 words less than the first one was, but here's the sequel to the first part. You guys wanted me to write more, so I decided to do so. I thought that this was going to be longer the first one, but it turned out that it wasn't, but I hope you all still like the whole idea. There will be more after this chapter, but it'll be slow updating for it.**

* * *

_You Don't Wanna Ruin Your Chance To A New One_

_Summary: Lucy and Loke have been dating a few months now and graduation is slowly approaching them. Natsu, who still feels bad about what he did to Lucy, has broken up with Lisanna and wants to get back together with her. He constantly bugs her about getting back together, she eventually ends up telling Loke, who doesn't seem to happy about Natsu wanting to date his girlfriend._

* * *

Over the course of the last four months, everything had brightened up in Lucy's life. She had gotten over Natsu's cheating and she finally had her best friend back in her life. Not to mention that said best friend was now her amazing boyfriend. Despite the rumors that went around about Loke being the bad boy player that people considered him, he was sweet and actually cared for her feelings.

Ontop of all of this, she had been getting ready for graduation, which happened to be slowly approaching with each passing day. She wasn't sure wither to be happy or scared. After they graduated, there was no telling what would happen to her and Loke. Most high school relationships don't last very long once you graduate, but she was hoping that theirs would be exception, since Loke told her on several occasions that nothing would ever change how he felt about her.

Currently, Lucy found herself staring out the window of her Biology class. She was bored out of her mind and her teacher was continuously going on and on about the evolution of something or another. She wasn't really sure, because she hadn't listened to a single word that had left her teacher's mouth since class started.

A quick glance to the clock showed that there was still a good thirty minutes left in the class. This meant that she had another thirty minutes of ignoring her teacher to do. She need something, anything that would make time fly by that didn't involve school work. She couldn't think of a single thing to do that wouldn't get into trouble with the teacher.

Just as she considered listening to the lesson, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Glancing at the teacher, she saw her writing something on the white board, which gave Lucy time to pull out her phone and see what who it was. When she pulled it out, she smiled and saw that she had gotten a text from her boyfriend.

_I got some tickets for a concert this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to join me. ~Loke_

She let out a silent laugh at the text, before quickly typing in '_Of course I would, silly. I won't risk letting you go to a concert alone_' and sending it to him. Once she hit send, she put her phone away in time, because the teacher had turned back around and went back to droning on about what she had drawn on the board.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Loke was facing a similar problem to Lucy, except that he was sitting in a History class instead of a bio one. Either way, it was still as boring as ever and he didn't understand why he needed to know half of this stuff. How was knowing about every war that took place suppose to help you in the future? It wasn't like he planned on going and joining the military or anything. So, instead of listening to the teacher, Loke allowed his mind to wonder over what had happened over the course of the past six months. The best six months of his life, if you asked him.

Over those months, everything had become perfect. He finally had his best friend back in his life, the very one that he had a crush on for years, but never made a move because of how much she had changed. It really surprised him to learn that she hadn't really changed all that much like he thought that she had. It was probably him that had changed and she stayed the same. He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter, they were together and that was the only thing that mattered anymore. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams.

It only sucked that it took Dragneel cheating on her for them to get together, but he would take whatever he could get. Even though it had lead to them getting together, he still wanted so badly to kick the football player's ass for what he had done to Lucy. She was so sweet and caring, he couldn't see why anyone would want to do what Dragneel did to her. It just didn't seem right to Loke.

Everytime that he passed Natsu or Lisanna in the hallway, he wanted to say something to them, but he always reframed from doing so. He knew that Lucy wouldn't want him to do anything that would lead him to getting into any trouble, so he decided against it and did what she wanted him to do. He left the two alone, although it took everything within him to do so, but he some how managed to do it. He loved Lucy enough to leave them alone, despite what they had done to her.

Seeing as this class had way to much time left, Loke decided to pull out his phone and send a text to his lovely girlfriend. He had just remembered that the day before he had gotten some tickets to a concert, ones to a band that he knew Lucy loved and he wondered if she would be up to going over the weekend.

He read over the text message on his phone, which read '_I got some tickets for a concert this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to join me_' before he sent it. Once he had sent the message, he glanced at the clock to see that only thirty minutes of class remained.

Huffing out a silent sigh, he opened up a new message on his phone and quickly typed a message to Gray, '_What are you and Juvia doing this weekend?_'. Going over the text and making sure it's what he wanted, he sent it before closing his phone and putting it back on his desk. His eyes wandered to the teacher, who was sitting at the front of the class, reading an exert from the text book. Were they suppose to be looking at it as well? Hell if he knew.

He was considering opening his text book and following along when he saw his phone screen light up with a message. Picking it up, he saw that he had two of them. One of them being from Lucy, who said that she would love to go to the concert this weekend, which brought a smile to his face. The other one was from Gray.

He decided to reply to Lucy's first, which he typed in '_Great. Gray and Juvia might be joining us, hope you don't mind_' before sending it. Then he clicked on Gray's message, which read:

_I think we're just hanging at my place and watching movies. Why? _

Loke had to a fake a cough at that to keep from laughing in the middle of class. Of course they would be watching movies at Gray's place, it was a usual thing for them to do. Recovering from that, he type in a reply of '_I got some concert tickets and I'm taking Lucy. Was wondering if you guys wanted to join us._'

Just as he had sent the message, the bell had rang. Apparently those thirty minutes had gone by much quicker than he had anticipated them to go. He wasn't one to complain about that, he just wanted to get out of class and fast.

* * *

Lucy was walking down the hallway, on her way to meet Loke in front of the gym, which was their usual meeting place when they didn't have classes near or with one another. As she was walking down the hallway, her eyes were glued to her phone as she was replying to some messages between her and Loke. A smile was on her lips as they walked about their plans for the weekend.

She had just sent the last message when she felt herself walk right into someone. "I am so sorry." She apologized, looking up to see who it was and a frown appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

"No, it's fine." Natsu told her, before a smile broke out across his face when he looked up. "Hey Lucy." He seemed so happy to see her and she had no idea why, but she knew that she wasn't going to like it if she found out.

Even after six months of them being broken up, she still wasn't a huge fan of seeing him in the hallway. About a month ago, she had found out that he had broken up with Lisanna, because he felt bad for what he had done to her, which caused her to laugh and say 'You feel bad for me? If you felt so bad, you should have never done it in the first place' before she would walk away from him. She never gave him the chance to explain himself to her, because she didn't want to hear it.

When he told her about the break up, he begged her to get back together with him. She told him several times that she was happily in a relationship with Loke, who she knew wasn't going to do the same thing he had done to her. Of course that didn't stop Natsu from continuously asking her to get abck with her.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She told him, before she walked past him.

"Lucy, wait." He said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to spin around to face him. "I know that what I did was wrong and I never should have done it, but if you give me another chance, I'll make it up to you."

She shook her head. "I told you, Natsu, I don't want to get back with you. I'm with Loke and I'm happy. There's no way I'd leave him for the guy that broke my heart." She told him, before jerking her arm back and turning around to walk away. "Now, leave me alone."

Without giving him a chance to say anything else, she walked away and slowly reached the gym area. It took a moment before she spotted the orange haired teenager that was her boyfriend standing against the wall with two other people, who she recognized as his two best friend's Gray and Juvia.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, a bright smile on her face as she walked over to stand with them.

"Hey beautiful." Loke replied, giving her a quick kiss when she stopped beside of him.

Juvia gave Lucy a smile. "Hi Lucy." She greeted. Over the months, the two girls had become close friends. It was like Juvia was filling the place that Lisanna once held in her heart. It felt good to know that she had a friend that wouldn't try to steal her boyfriend from her again.

The four spent a couple of minutes talking, before Juvia and Gray decided to head off to class. Loke and Lucy were making their way to their class, which they had together. As they were walking, Loke seemed to notice that something was bothering Lucy, but he didn't know what it was and it worried him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I am, you look like something is bothering you." He answered, arm wrapping around her shoulders.

She sighed, knowing that she should tell him, considering that keeping secrets from one another could lead to something bad. "Natsu." She replied.

"What has that bloody prick done now?" Loke questioned, his eyes narrowing under his glasses at that name. His hate of Natsu was obvious to anyone.

"He's been wanting to get back together with me." She replied, before looking anywhere that wasn't Loke. She turned her attention back to him when she felt him stop. "What?"

"Go on to class, I'll meet you there." He told her, before he turned around and walked off. He was more than likely going to do something that would land him into trouble, but that didn't seem to bother him at all.

* * *

His eyes narrowed when he found his target standing at his locker. Stalking over to the lockers, he slammed it shut, causing the quarterback to jump back at that and turn to face him. "Leave Lucy alone." Loke told him.

Natsu arched his brow at this. "What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" He questioned.

"If you don't, I'm going to make you regret doing everything that you've done to her." He growled, feeling his hand curl into a fist.

"Your threats don't scare me, Lionhart, I'm going to do what I want. I can show Lucy that you aren't the guy she thinks you are." The moment those words left Natsu's lips, a fist connected with his jaw and sent him into the lockers. "Did you just punch me?" He asked, hand moving to cup his jaw.

"Give the man a prize." Loke replied, sarcastically. "If you don't leave her alone, next time I'm going to bruise more than your jaw."

Not giving the other a chance to reply, the orange haired teenager turned around and headed on to class. He was more than sure that Natsu was no longer going to go after his girlfriend, because if he did, he would hurt him in more ways that one.

* * *

It hadn't taken Loke long before he arrived to class. He was late, but at least he showed up instead of going with his first idea and just skipping the rest of the block.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Lionhart." The teacher said as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, Mr. H." He apologized, before taking a set next to his girlfriend.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"Taking care of some stuff." He replied.


End file.
